Home
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: Set after episode 10: Rhydian finally understands the true meaning of belonging somewhere. Of being home thanks to Maddie. (Maddie/Rhydian - Maddian)


We now have Wolfblood fanfiction! YAY! After seeing this I just had to post something! I love wolfblood and Maddie/Rhydian! Sorry if you don't!

So here it is!

WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB

Rhydian POV

I knew the second the bell rang for lesson something was wrong. I stared at the empty seat next to me; Maddie's seat. She should have been here by now – she never missed school and even if she did she would have told me. Mr Jeffrey's entered the room and sat down at his usual place. I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I couldn't explain it but I knew Maddie was in trouble. It was like a knot in my gut telling me she needed me. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on her, her face, her scent.

"_Rhydian! Anyone!" she yelled, she was in the woods. Someone has their hand around her throat, she looked so scared. I focused more, her attacker came into view. A face I recognised and never wanted to see again. My birth mother. _

"Rhydian Morris?" Mr Jeffrey's calling my name brought me out of my…vision? My eyes snapped open; I looked up at him for a brief moment before standing and running out the room. I needed to get to Maddie.

"Rhydian! Where are you going? Get back here now!" Mr Jeffrey's called after me, not that I was paying any attention.

Trees passed me in a blur, my focus on reaching Maddie. Luckily her scent was easier to pick up out here. I followed it at wolf speed, the wind whipping through my hair. Suddenly I saw her; she had tears in her eyes. My…mother…had hold of her neck and arm preventing her from getting away. She seemed to calm down when she saw me.

"Rhydian!" she cried, my mother turned to face me, a sneer plastered on her face.

"Let her go now!" I shouted, snarling at her. At her smile I felt myself getting angry, my blood was boiling and my hands were shaking.

"If you come home, back to your pack! Where you belong!" She shouted back.

"I have a pack! One that cares about me! I belong here! With Maddie!" I replied, I didn't realise what I said before I said it. It just came out, instinctively. I caught Maddie's eye, her face was unreadable. It was at that moment I felt something I never have before. Like electricity drawing me to Maddie.

I transformed into my wolf self and charged at my mother. I heard Maddie scream my name. I knocked her to the ground before she transformed. Her wolf self pushed me aside before running off. For good I hoped. I looked over at Maddie as I returned to my normal self. As soon as I stood up she ran into my arms. I wrapped them around her and buried my face in her hair. She was safe; I felt calm, like I could breathe again.

"Maddie! You're bleeding" I said after we broke apart. I glanced at her arm, there were dots of blood on her school shirt.

"I'm fine, thanks to you" she replied. I shook my head and sat her down against a tree.

"Here" I said softly rolling up her sleeve. The wound wasn't deep and wouldn't even be noticeable after the next full moon. I loosen my tie and slipped it off my neck. I wrapped it around her arm before tying it in place with a make-shift knot. She smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, this was my fault" I said glancing at the floor.

"Rhydian! You saved me, it wasn't your fault your mother decided to go crazy and attack us" she replied grabbing my hand, I just stared at her.

"Did you mean what you said about staying with me?" she asked after a while.

"Yes" I replied simply giving her my cheeky smile. The one I only ever used around her.

Maddie placed a hand on my shoulder before leaning towards me. It felt like we were magnets. It was sweet and soft but made me feel so much towards her it was scary.

"I love you Maddie Smith" I whispered into her hair, I didn't think she heard me until she replied:

"I love you too, Rhydian" I placed my hand on the side of her face, brushing her hair back. Slowly I reconnected our lips; this kiss was firm and more assured. Eventually we pulled back, breathing hard. She rested her forehead against mine.

"When I'm with you Maddie, I am home" I whispered as she laced our fingers together.

WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB

So what do you think?


End file.
